


Rude Awakening.

by SmolNug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNug/pseuds/SmolNug
Summary: Remus gets a woken up by an overly excited Sirius. Turns out pretty well either way ;)





	Rude Awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I do hope you enjoy this fanfic. I plan to go through it, add more, edit but this'll be enough for now.

Remus snuggled into his pillow happily, a few mornings after the full moon and he was feeling quite rested. Nothing could disturb this calm quiet and stillness.

"MOONY!"

However, he was very wrong.

"MOONY! MOONYYYYY!" Sirius shouted, leaping onto his bed excitedly.

Remus groaned, pulled his blanket up as far as he could. "Moony, Remus, I just saw the most unbelievable thing!" Sirius exclaimed bouncing on the bed shaking Remus.

Remus groaned again, pulling the blanket tighter over him, trying to stop Sirius shaking him. "Moony, come on, this is big, really big!"

Remus went still and quiet. Sirius whined.

"Fine." Remus said pulling the blanket down and looking at Sirius, "What?"

Sirius grinned, "I caught James, our James, and the one and only Lily Evans, snogging, a lot."

"What. Are you serious?"

Nodding ecstatically, Sirius grinned proudly. "In more ways than than one." He winked.

Remus was pleasantly stunned, then he started laughing. "I bloody knew it. I bloody knew it! Those little shits. Bloody Merlin, I swear."

They both lose their shit laughing, Sirius falls onto the bed next to Remus.

Suddenly the door bursts open and in comes James Potter, unable to remain still, staring at his best friends.

He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out except a strange whining sound.

"I, I need help, like, now, please."

Remus and Sirius calm down and sit up. "What's up?"

"I just snogged Lily, Lily Evans. What do I do?"

"Did you ask her out?" Remus asked.

James nodded, "I did."

"And she said?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" Sirius asked very confused, and yet, very amused.

James paused and looked around, ran a hand through his hair, "I, I don't know..." He turned to his bed and fell onto in with a sigh. "She said yes."

Sirius laughed, "James, mate, what are you doing?"

"I don't know..." He whined.

Remus gets up and walks over to James, "Mate, go see her, she's probably wanting to see you." Remus waited for a response, "Jam-"

Leaping off his bed, James shouted, "I'VE GOT TO GO." And he walks right out the door.

Sirius and Remus watched him go, "Well that was something."

Sirius snorted, "He's such a prat."

"Yeah?"

"Obviously. Can't be that hard to shag someone."

Remus laughed, "Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Shagged someone?"

Sirius bit his lip, "No."

"Why not?"

"Don't feel like it." Sirius shrugged.

Remus moved back over to his bed, "You don't want to shag anyone?"

Sirius shrugged again.

"Sirius?"

Sirius shuffled uncomfortably.

Remus moved over and sat on the bed in front of Sirius, bothI had their legs crossed.

"Moony, can, can I..." Sisius hesitated. Remus waited patiently.

"Can I k-kiss you?" He squeaked out, wide eyed, clutching tightly onto his pants.

Remus froze. "What?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Sirius said getting up quickly, laughing nervously.

Remus grabbed Sirius's arm, "Why? Why me?"

Sirius stopped and looked down at his feet, "'Cause it's you," He mumbled, "don't want anyone else."

Remus swung his legs onto the floor and pulled Sirius between them. "Do you like me, Padfoot?"

Small timid nodding came from the shorter man, "Yeah..."

Remus smiled, "Good."

Sirius looked up, "What?"

"Good." Remus said grinning, a mischievous glint to his eyes, "I like you too, Padfoot."

"Thank Merlin." Sirius breathed out, slumping against Remus. "That was terrifying. I hope you plan to kiss me soon, I do deserve it."

Remus chuckled, "Mm probably."

Sirius raised his hands and rested them on Remus's cheeks, cupping them gently with a slight tremble.

Remus pulled Sirius even closer by his hips, his breath ghosting over the other man's lips. He leaned in slowly and lips touched softly, beautifully.

They part as Remus practically yanked Sirius onto his lap and goes to town on his mouth, Sirius moaned happily, reciprocated very willingly.

"MOONY! PADFOOT! LILY HAS AGR-" James cut himself of with a shriek as his two best friends made out.

James stared for a bit, adjusting, "Uhhhh.." Sirius moved back from Remus, Remus latching himself onto Sirius's neck, ignoring James.  
"Moony-" Sirius moaned, "Remus, love, I c-cant-" He moaned again.

"I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" James screamed, laughing, running around the room, "HAVE FUUUUUUUUN KIDS~" And he pranced out the door, gleefully.

Sirius and Remus completely absorbed in each other, didn't even notice James enter and exit. They don't feel guilty at all.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! :D


End file.
